


Once in the Time of Chaos

by NidoranDuran



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Bulges and Nooks, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Groping, Knotting, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, reluctance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Jade, Terezi, and Roxy go crawling through a more conventionally fantasy RPG-esque dungeon than they're used to, and a lust trap leaves them magically helpless against the dungeon's monstrous inhabitants. Anonymous commission.





	Once in the Time of Chaos

"I've never seen anything like this form before," Jade said, a bit awestruck as she turned another corner into the dingy dungeon that she, Roxy, and Terezi found themselves in, a bit awestruck by the haze all around them and the idea of wandering their way through it. The game had never set them into something like this before, but they were happy to delve into it, a proper dungeon dive.

"I haven't seen anything like it either," Terezi said with a snicker, her companions both shooting her flat glares that she didn't see as her big, toothy smile flaunted her utter satisfaction with herself over the remark.

Ignoring the remark entirely, Roxy added in agreement, "It looks like something out of a video game. A real video game." She took a moment and shook her head. "A 'real' video game instead of a real video game like this i--you know what I mean!" Brushing it off, Roxy just kept up her forward movement. "It looks medieval."

"That sure sounds like what it looks like." Terezi refused to let the smug thrill of her funny joke rest, as she tried to drag her friends back in to her bit again, but as they stopped to examine things.

The effect of Jade and Roxy once more shooting looks at Terezi for her bad jokes was that they were for a brief moment not paying any mind to what was happening in front of them. The arrangement was simple; Jade up front keeping an eye out, Terezi shortly behind her and ready to fight at a moment's notice, and Roxy behind enough that she had time to line up some shots if monsters showed up, playing the backup role of scout with her rifle. Nobody was paying attention to what was in front of them, or to the glyphs smeared into the floor in charcoal, until it was too late for them to do anything about it.

There was no warning for what came, as the floor under them lit up with bright magical lights, a trap waiting for them to step into it and spring the spell in wait. It did a few things at once, but first and foremost was a pulse of raw, overwhelming sensation that drove all three girls to their knees, gasping and shuddering with surprise and panic. They dropped their weapons out of pure reflex, body struggling to keep still as their heads swirled around wildly in surprise and confusion, unable to grasp for a moment what was happening to them or why they felt themselves so suddenly wracked with something so stark and so confusing.

Then came the second step of the spell, which called in a fleet of aggressive monsters all bursting out of the woodwork with a fervor and excitement throwing everything out of whack for the girls. Save for Terezi, who didn't know what was happening at first, until big, loud footsteps in front of her threw her completely off guard and gave her something to notice. Three monsters teleported from their central base right into the middle of the hall with single-minded and wicked intention, sneering down at the girls left paralyzed and frozen by the pressures now upon them and the threat of something truly insane awaiting them.

"Nice tits," sneered a floating imp, a shriveled little demon only two feet or so tall,, who reached out to smack Roxy's ample chest through her top. "They're my property now, you know. All of your body is, and I'm going to use it." Roxy's tall and curvy body offered up a great many delights for the greedy imp, who sized her up and down as he went at her without much sense of shame or hesitation. Roxy lay on her back, writhing in confusion and pressure as her body trembled, left to stare up in raw shock and dismay at the creature hanging over her so imposingly. "You don't really get a choice here."

Roxy gave nervous yelps under the abuse the imp showed her chest. "No I'm not," she said, trying to be defiant but losing a lot of the edge she should have showed in the way that she lay there, a shivering mess overwhelmed by the wave of whatever just hit her. Roxy didn't really know what or how or hwy, but she was utterly lost to this chaos now as she lay there and took all the abuse, without much sense of why. Another smack across her chest, and Roxy realized that her body was struck by a sensitivity far beyond sense or reason, something intense that amplified all the pressures upon her, made her body shudder and writhe in confusion as she tried to make sense of this suddenness upon her.

"Yeah, you are. Let me show you." The imp didn't slow his advance at all, as he reached down to Roxy's ample chest and tore her shirt open, exposing her plump breasts held tight in a pink bra that one quick tug with his claw was able to break. Roxy remained confused and delirious all the while, lying there wishing she could do something to stop this but instead watching as a massive cock almost half the size of the imp floating in front of her emerged from between the diminutive creature's legs, something that made no sense for even fitting on his body, but which suddenly pushed forward to sink between her breasts and begin to fuck her tits.

A special kind of helplessness kept Roxy from doing a damn thing to spare herself this madness now, as the imp aggressively fucked her tits and showed an absolutely merciless pace in hammering away at her cleavage, driven by ferocity and aggression hot enough to leave a dizzy and overwhelmed Roxy struggling to make sense of everything suddenly happening to her, an aching mess twisting about in uncertain pressure as she endured this relentless mess. "The hell is going on here? I should be kicking your ass right now."

"Lust sigil. You're weak and horny now, and you're more sensitive to everything I do to you. Even if I abuse these huge tits." He proved his point by smacking her breasts again, drawing a confused yelp from Roxy as he roughed her up. "I can do whatever I want to you and you're going to like it. Strap in and get ready to be my new bitch, because these fat tits really do belong to me."

All Roxy could do was writhe in confusion as she lay on the floor, feeling herself succumbing inch by inch to the raw and rough heat of this whole mess, not able to articulate or express with sense or words the ways in which she was completely overwhelmed now, struggling to find some way to explain herself and to defend her dignity amid this vulgar treatment, both with his wicked words and his harsh deeds, but she couldn't. As he groped her chest and played with her nipples, ranging from rubbing to outright pinching at them, Roxy found herself growing wetter and more confused, struggling to make sense of these sensations coursing through her with delirious vigor and the swell of something wanton, something devoid of sense and understanding.

There truly was nothing that Roxy could do to deal with this all except take it on, to shudder and suffer under the pressure of a huge imp cock pounding back and forth, pulsating with all of its oversized and impossible glory. There wasn't a damn thing Roxy could do about this mistreatment and the way he used her, harsher and quicker until his cock fired off an abrupt and powerful flood of cum gushing forward, splattering onto her breasts and her face. Fittingly for a cock too big for the body of the man wielding it, the imp came harder than he had any right to be able to, leaving Roxy a total mess.

Jade was a solidly muscular girl who should not have been able to be physically overcome by goddamn anything. But there she was, barely standing, held upright by a hunky werewolf holding onto her from behind, one hand on her ample chest and the other in her hair to tilt her head off to the side. The snarling, sneering werewolf didn't speak, making up for the cockiness and taunting that the imp gave Roxy with something very physical and imposing. He was strong and tall over the dog girl, imposing himself firmly and refusing to let up on her as he groped her, keeping her standing on her feet through his strength alone. There wasn't a damn thing Jade could do to pull away from him as she felt weak, robbed of her power and her control, left to writhe and toil under the pressure of something insane and intense, something driven by such molten pressure and confusion that all Jade could do was accept it.

Hands tore at her top, at her skirt, exposed her body to the greedy, furry hands of a werewolf who could not let up on her. As he groped her up front, his thick, knotted cock rubbed against her backside, a taut and toned butt remaining clad only in the tatters of her clothes, which hadn't had the chance to fall with his cock pinning the fabric down against her skin. He touched her in ways that she really couldn't do a damn thing about, struggling to understand the pressure and sensations upon her, shivering through the roughness of being groped, as much like Roxy, she felt overly sensitive and helpless against all of this treatment, against sensations so sudden upon her that all she could do was give up to them.

The wolf fondled her roughly, harshly, imposing something wicked and intense upon her that she had no hope of dealing with or escaping from under the pressing weight of. This was too much for Jade, who writhed all tense and worried, trying to make sense of feelings so sudden and so hot upon her that all she could do was shiver and squirm, feeling him grind against her. One element added on to this to push it over the top, as he brought his mouth against her neck, nibbling and nipping at her skin, so sensitive and ready to be touched that it coaxed from Jade such embarrassing and tense noises, overwhelmed by so much lust and heat bubbling through her to deal with any of this .It was embarrassing how effective this all was, how she shivered and writhed under the intense pressure of something so intense and hot, shameless swells of desire leaving Jade feeling dizzy and needy as she surrendered to feelings she wished she had the strength fight off.

"This isn't right," Jade groaned, more to herself than to the werewolf and his handsy approach. The material covering her ass fell naturally amid all of his grinding against her ripe backside, and Jade trembled under the molten shame and embarrassment of being touched like this, being overwhelmed and used by hands so ready to indulge in her body in ways that frightened her for their intensity and their recklessness. A raw and rough hunger overwhelmed poor Jade, something she didn't really know how to deal with, but which flared and ached inside of her, swelling hotter and hotter as the idea of succumbing to all of this firm and aggressive pressure left her more and more dismayed by what was happening, shifting and squirming through the weirdness and panic of being touched like this.

The more bestial nature within Jade found itself oddly excited by the imposing presence of a wicked creature pressing against her, appealing to a certain spark within her that craved dominance and surrender. There wasn't a damn thing that Jade could do to save herself from this treatment, as her body shivered through the weirdness and she found herself a special kind of helpless now, hopeless under the mess of this raw and wanton heat. As much as Jade wanted to keep her thoughts straight, that big, canine cock rubbing against her ass and all of the pressure that came with this made for something truly insane, something tempting and enticing her down into the hopeless swell of something truly twisted. Something that urged her into molten frustration and a weird sense of wanting to give in to this, as fucked up as that was.

"Get it out of my face," Terezi said, tried to scowl and fight her way out of this situation, unable to see what was going on but getting far too clear an idea of it from everything going on with her. Short, wide-hipped, big-assed Terezi was the one who had to deal with the biggest creature, as a hulking troll pressed his massive cock against her face, grinding it against her features and sending her glasses out of alignment as he groped and squeezed at her supple backside through her jeans. "I know I'm blind but this is just disrespectful."

Attitude was all she could really do, as Terezi tried her best to deal with the imposing pressure of something very firm and intense, a frustration that felt too insane and too intense to really know how to deal with. Her body felt a special kind of helpless and frustrated as the pressure washed over her, as she felt him grabbing her ass with his big, oversized hand. She wasn't ready for how this all felt, as a weird kind of sensitivity overwhelmed her, leaving Terezi wet inside of her jeans even just from getting felt up.

Well, getting felt pup, and having that big dick rubbing against her face.

For the most part, the troll just held it there, resting his dick across her features as he held firm in place and buttered her up with his powerful hand. Most of the motion was idle, shifting and rubbing about just from the motions of the big creature imposing his presence over her, but there was more for Terezi to try to deal with. But then, from time to time, the troll would smack his cock against her face, forcing her to shudder even harsher against his body and overwhelming her with something truly wicked and truly insane, driven by pure heat and a senseless swell of something powerful enough to leave her struggling and dizzy, feeling herself sinking down deeper steadily into the pulse of pure madness and weirdness.

But she was here for it, as frustrating as this all was. She wished she had more strength and sense in her than this, wished she was more capable of dealing with all of this, body her body swelled and the big, aching cock against her face helped induce something within Terezi that felt embarrassing and shameful for how much it left her aching, feeling guilty and need as she gave up to all of this weirdness, all of this intensity and heat. Terezi didn't really have any frame of reference for how to deal with all of these things. Magic wasn't exactly Terezi's specialty, and she had no way to understand this or make sense of the pressures upon her. It was a dizzying mess, something truly reckless and unrepentant inducing a swell of heat within her too hot to really be able to deal with.

"Troll girl fat ass belong to me," the troll said. A big, dumb idiot was effortlessly fondling and imposing himself upon Terezi, free to rub his dick all over her face while she twisted and shivered under his touch. It was something truly shameful in its intensity and in the way he so recklessly kept pawing at her and using her. Terezi felt utterly dismayed and torn by all of this mistreatment, body a shivering mess trying to make sense of a treatment spiraling off into chaos and an utter lack of control. The more he groped her and smacked his cock against her face, the more that Terezi found herself shivering under the pressure of a need she didn't want or need, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do to bring sense to this.

The harshness continued, burning hotter as he began to tug at her clothes, ripping them off rather than pulling them down, and Terezi wished she had the strength and focus to complain and resist, but she found herself overwhelmed by the way a single fat finger pushed against her pussy, which was the moment she realized just how wet and desperate her body truly was, an embarrassing show of something she found herself completely hopeless against.

"Troll girl suck my cock. Fingers. Yes?'

Terezi trembled and whined as she felt herself give up to all of this insanity, giving a tense whimper as she gave up to the words she felt herself overcome by sensations too potent for her to be able to resist or be sensible in the face of. "Yes," she whined, surrendering herself to something truly mad.

Down on her back and writhing in dismay, Roxy got to enjoy even worse, as the imp's huge cock pounded into her, forcing her pussy open and stuffing it with his oversized cock. "This can't be happening. It shouldn't feel this damn good!" she gasped, shivering and twisting on the ground as she shuddered under something truly insane, a swell of heat and confusion burning across her body and letting the pleasure sear through her, so powerful and so molten that she couldn't do a damn thing to help herself.

"Of course it should. You love this huge cock, just like I love these huge tits." From his position between her legs, the imp leaned forward, reaching his arms out to smack at her breasts from his place thrusting away at her, pounding her into submission and fucking her senseless, providing a sense of primal indulgence and something so powerful and senseless that she couldn't do anything to save herself. There was too much going on here, too many sensations burning her up from within, a bright swell of something chaotic and overwhelming, pure bliss surging through her as she gave up to this pleasure and lost all control in the process. The imp loved it too, hammering onward as fast and as powerfully as he could with the single-minded fervor and interest that she understood perfectly for all of its madness.

There wasn't a damn thing that Roxy could do to spare herself this shame now, as she struggled to understand and make sense of this mistreatment, confusion pulling moans from her lips as she was fucked into submission. Her body felt incapable of dealing with everything now burning her up from within, the magical lust swelling through her and giving her something so truly mad and insane that she was left to burn and shudder under this mess. Whether she wanted it or not, this magic induced within Roxy something primal and hot enough for her to feel helpless, struggling to make some sense of this whole situation but losing all sight and sense of control that she had been hoping for.

Without anything to root her to her thoughts, Roxy succumbed deeper and hotter, moans dizzily spiraling off as she gave up to all of this mistreatment, something truly mad doing to her things that she wished she could contain and control, but she felt helpless now, lost to the pulsating desire burning hotter and deeper through her. There was no denying it felt good, and Roxy found herself having to just accept that as she writhed in this delirium and this heat, pleasure igniting her and leaving no sense left to her. She ached from within, burning up and surrendering everything now to hotter sensations pounding through her, leaving the delirious wreck of a girl to succumb, helpless and ready to just let it set her alight.

"You like the way I play with these big knockers like they're my playthings?" he sneered, so smug and taunting, leaving Roxy burning hotter and more helpless as she struggled under this pressure, the pulse of raw heat doing to her hotter and more ruinous things with each passing second. Roxy couldn't do anything to save herself now from this pressure and intensity, struggling to find sense and sanity under the pressure upon her as she burned hotter, needier, overwhelmed by damnation and pure heat.

"Yes!" she gasped. "Yes, it feels good, and it shouldn't, but I can't hep it. Please, rough me up harder." She whined, feeling him smacking her breasts again, fingers getting at her nipples and tugging at them. Roxy was not prepared to discover a masochistic streak this way, but without a chance to choice the situation or save herself, there wasn't much that Roxy could do but give up to all of it and accept the madness of this mistreatment for everything that came with it. Sinking down deep into this madness, for all that she couldn't do a damn thing to help herself now. There was just too much here to struggle with, too many things she just had to accept and give in to for all of the weirdness and pressure upon her.

Whether she was ready for it or not, Roxy came without sense, thrown completely out of control and lost to the idea of complete surrender, something twisted and insane that held tight onto them. Cries of confused pleasure burned her up from within as she came hard, twisting and writhing in the pulse of surrender and heat, raw bliss that left her dizziness to spiral off out of focus and out of control. She was lost to this pleasure, a helpless swell of pulsing heat only made worse by the excitement of complete desolation. As he pumped her full of cum and claimed her as his property, it only intensified her frustrations, igniting something hot and senseless that she reluctantly just let happen, for all of its senseless heat and molten desire.

Down on all fours, Jade howled in bestial fervor as a huge canine cock slammed its way into her, body trembling under the mess of something truly insane. She felt herself losing her grasp not only on her self-control in the midst of all this bubbling lust doing her in, but also in the hold she was able to keep on her thoughts being centered and focused. She began to sink down into the most bestial depths of herself, into the canine lusts that ached to be dominated and fucked this hard by a powerful mate who hit all the right spots. There was nothing that Jade could do to help herself here, lost to the swell of chaos and desperation burning her up brightly, leaving her a gasping wreck shivering through the chaos and the desire hotter and needier by the second.

All of the rough, raw aggression that came from being fucked like this made for something twisted, something that Jade just couldn't deal with. Not in this position. Getting fucked doggy style only made the pressures even harsher for Jade, as she tried her best to deal with these pleasures spiraling off out of control with such fervor and chaos that she only sank in deeper, lost to the idea of completely giving up everything and allowing herself to burn. The more that Jade let this pleasure consume her, the more helpless she felt, the more that the idea of submission pumped through her veins and induced something truly unrepentant and insane This was far more than she could deal with, far more than any hope of control could anchor Jade to sanity with. She was lost, and she didn't know how to stop it.

But it felt so fucking good! Her body trembled under this mess of desire, a raw heat pulsing through her body and leaving her desolate, helpless, lost to sensations driving hotter and needier through her than she felt like she really knew how to handle. There was too much happening here, too many sensations burning through her at once, and now she couldn't do a damn thing to protect herself or guard her thoughts from this madness. She had to give in to them, had to surrender herself fully to the chaos and burning heat that seared through her body. All of these dizzying and intense thoughts proved a pulsating mess of desire for Jade, and she had no way to hold herself back and stay as strong as she wished she could have been in response to all of this treatment.

Jade moaned and twisted hotter, needier, burning up under the pressure of something so twisted and so insane that she couldn't keep herself composed, unable to hold back all sense and understanding upon her. This was too much to deal with, her body lost to sensations driving her into depths of heat and desire only getting harsher and hotter as she gave up to them all. Any attempt to control herself or fight against this madness left her feeling vulnerable, more helpless and hot than before, desperately struggling to find some measure of control and composure where there was absolutely none.

The werewolf remained silent. Focused. He fucked her into submission, his swollen knot prodding against her entrance with each push forward, threatening something insane, and Jade didn't feel herself capable of fighting against it all, as she spun horribly out of focus and out of control, a dizzy mess struggling to make some kind of sense out of a situation getting completely out of her hands. Try as she might to contain herself, Jade was done for, moaning and shivering harder as she felt the pressures overwhelm her, felt the chaos of pure surrender do to her things that she didn't really know how to handle, and all the while her body trembled under the merciless pulse of desolation.

When Jade came, it was a shameful affair, but one that she was too far gone and too lit up by to bring herself to care all that much about. Jade's body shuddered and trembled under the suddenness of pure ruin, letting out a proud and bestial howl as she came with molten vigor, body shuddering and shifting, spine arching back as she surrendered herself fully to the desire and heat of something too twisted to hold back. She lost herself completely, and she felt damn good doing it, a gasping wreck who was in for even better as the wolf man fucking her reached his peak, too.

As a swollen, bulbous knot forced its way into her pussy, Jade continued to let out raw, animalistic sounds, surrendering herself fully to the pleasure of something so chaotic and so brilliant that she couldn't help herself now. This was everything, and Jade gave in to it with molten delight as the knotted cock fired off a hefty load into her needy pussy, filling her with cum and leaving the panting, aching girl even more of a mess than ever before.

Terezi's bulge throbbed and wriggled against her stomach as she received a rough double penetration from two oversized fingers, which pumped into her ass and her nook with equal vigor, while the blind troll, consumed by lust, gave in to the most reckless and insane of all possible desires, inhibitions spiraling off into madness as she let herself succumb fully to a hunger and lust beyond sense or understanding, all reason melting away in the name of desolation and pure surrender. Her hand held onto the massive cock as she forced her mouth open, the orally fixated troll given everything she wanted and then some as she worked back and forth in steady indulgence, a lustful push forward showing off something truly mad, unrestrained and without hesitation.

On a normal day, Terezi loved sucking cock. To be under the effects of an arousal spell and with a big cock shoved in her face, she knew it was embarrassing and wrong and that she was in way over her head, but Terezi had no hope of controlling herself or holding back her desperation, as she sucked the cock feverishly, treating it to all of the indulgence and heat she could muster without a sense of composure or restraint, just letting it burn her up from deep within. She was helpless now, an inconsolable wreck pushing on harder and greedier to get the dick deep into her mouth and to suck it as hard as she could.

As she did so, her legs spread out wide, accepting the fingerfucking from the troll, whose fingers felt more like dicks than digits, allowing her to twist and writhe in excitement. Her bulge ached with delight at the feeling of indulgence that came with all of this, and she couldn't for a moment refuse herself this madness and this surrender, a moaning wreck bucking harder and hotter as she gave herself up to this madness completely, devoid of sense or composure or control now. This was too good for her to help, pleasure raging with such firmness and desperation through every inch of her body that Terezi was left no choice but to submit, and to love every second of it.

There was no holding back from this insanity, her body rocking harder, faster, meeting the fingers as she moaned in desperate bliss, forcing herself to suck the cock down even deeper. It didn't matter how wrong this was or how much that Terezi had ever damn reason to want to contain herself; this was a cock too good to suck, and the spell now burning her up from within begged her to show it attention as much as it made her reel in delight from the fingers inside of her. Whatever she had fallen into, it was too good to resist, and she couldn't deny herself this pleasure now, happy to just succumb to all of it and to let herself burn up brightly from within. This was just too much for her, so sudden and ugly and overwhelming, but she needed it.

Terezi was a wreck, writhing, gasping, one hand on the cock and the other hand on her own, as she masturbated feverishly amid everything happening to her, desperate to seek some kind of medium here. This was too much, and she wasn't sure how to make sense of what was happening to her, but she knew she wanted more of it, shameful and intense as it was .She was lost to this pleasure now, burning up hot and overwhelmed, every sensation that pulsed through her body feeling hotter than the last, and there was only one place for this to go, only one way to deal with all of these feelings and ideas: she had to burn.

The orgasm surging through Terezi felt incredible. She yelled and bucked and thrashed in utter bliss, surrendering to the troll's fingerfucking as her mouth slurped and slobbered all over the big dick in her mouth, lost to the sweet surrender and bliss of losing everything. She was done for now, completely lost to these sensations and craving some sense of indulgence hot enough to leave no doubt within her now of what she was capable of, and she had to surrender to it. She came all over her stomach, and the cum flooding into her mouth only helped solidify her excitement as Terezi lost all sense to this pleasure, just as hard as Roxy and Jade did.

The spell was too potent for them not to get into it, and the orgasms they experience melted away what strength or fight the girls had in them, such that as hands grabbed them and carried them off to the monsters' lair, they went. The imp dragged Roxy by the hair as he flew over and indulged in more of her shameful new kink, Terezi was carried with her face pressed against the cock so she could nuzzle against it and purr in delight, and Jade was still impaled upon the knotted cock, carryfucked off. Things had only just begun for the heroines, who were still well under the effects of the spell, now even worse within it still as they gave in to their lusts.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
